


Lightwood Adventure Camp

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camp AU, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, clarys just a lil excited, clizzy au, izzys rlly only there for clary so, shadowhunters au, what a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Clary Fray volunteers to counsel at a summer camp adn just happen to be co-counseling a cabin with Isabelle Lightwood.





	Lightwood Adventure Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



It was Clary's first year counseling at a summer camp, and she was beyond excited, counting the days until she had to be at the camp: Lightwood Adventure Camp. It was a smaller, less known camp, which meant they needed all the volunteers they could get. Of course, Clary  had to drag her best friend along with her as well. Although, Simon was reluctant at first, he was soon convinced once Clary had excitedly babbled enough.    
  
The week before camp soon arrived, and the counselors were expected to arrive a week before camp started as to learn the basic rules, schedules, as well as help set up a few things. So Clary and Simon had packed up everything they would need over the month long camp and loaded it into Simon's van, choosing to bring along a few CD's for the ride as well.  
  
"Aren't you excited, Si? Ah, I'm so excited!" Clary announced happily as the two drove down a long, winding road.   
  
Simon laughed, briefly glancing at his best friend before returning his eyes to the road.   
  
"Yes Fray, I know you're excited, you've told me at least eighty times. And of course I'm excited! Spending a month at some summer camp with mosquitoes and kids and-holy crap. What if I'm not a good counselor, I mean- I'm in charge of watching kids, fragile children! I'm not ready for this!" Simon panicked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.   
  
"Stop worrying so much, it'll be fun. Plus, they're going to tell us what we need to do and it's time to pull up our big kid pants and do this!" Clary said nodding her head and patting Simon's shoulder for a brief moment.   
  
"Yea yea, you're right, we got this!" Simon smiled, and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the rest of the three hour car ride.   
  
• • •   
  
The two stood in the mess hall surrounded by at least eighteen other counselors, waiting for the two head counselors to walk in. Clary's lower back was pressed against the edge of a table as she chatted with Simon quietly, but she quickly looked up as two people walked from the doors leading into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, hello! I'm Isabelle, feel free to call me Izzy, and this is my brother Alec, our parents run this place," the woman standing closest to them said, gesturing to the tall man standing besides her. She smiled at them all, a bright radiant smile. "We're first going to go over cabin assignments and then we'll get into training you all to become counselors! Don't worry, the training isn't too hard and we'll spend most of our time setting up cabins and such! And I forgot to mention that you won't have to counsel a cabin by yourself! You’ll have a fellow co-counselor with you, and I hope that relieves any stress that any of you might have!"   
  
Alec handed her a clipboard and she glanced over it, clearing her throat. She began listing off names and cabin assignments, and Clary wasn't paying much attention until she heard her name.  
  


"Clarissa Fray the cabin you'll be counseling is Cabin Eight. With the help of….oh look! Guess we’ll be counseling a cabin together!"

  
She glanced briefly at Clary who gave her a smile, which she returned before continuing on. Clary didn't bother to listen much after that, but she did hear that Simon would be in charge of Cabin Fifteen, with the help of some guy named Jace.   
  
"Did anybody miss their cabin assignment or can we move on?" Izzy asked, and when she was met with silence she nodded. "Great!" It was at that moment when somebody else walked through the kitchen door, almost running into Alec in the process.   
  
"Sorry I'm late! Mom wanted me to help her file a few things," he said and Alec rolled his eyes, elbowing him slightly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Jace if anyone was wondering," He told them, shrugging and flashing them a grin.  _Oh,_ Clary thought,  _I guess that’s Jace._  
  
Izzy grimaced, sending Jace a glare.  
  
"Yes yes, Jace now hush!" She then turned back towards the group. "As I was going to say until somebody-" she gave Jace another glare "-interrupted, but we will be splitting you into groups! One group will go with Alec, one with Jace, and one with me. And in these groups we'll be going over rules and other things that you'll need to know in case of emergency. Okay? Okay!"  
  
She began numbering people off, and Clary was reminded of grade school, laughing quietly to herself. But sadly, her and Simon got different numbers, him with a two and her with a three. She didn't mind, it allowed them to get more information and then share it with each other later.   
  
"Group One goes with Alec, Group Two goes with Jace and Group Three you're with me!"   
  
People filed into their groups and Clary made her way to Izzy, where the latter was putting her long dark hair into a ponytail, brushing away a few strands.  
  
"Hey! I'm Izzy as you know and we're going to go over rules and such by the campfire circle! So basically we'll be sitting in rows of rocks, but I swear it's more comfortable than it sounds," she told them laughing, a few people in the group of six joining in.   
  
Once Izzy was finished tightening her ponytail, she clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face.   
  
"If you would just follow me," she told them, turning and leaving the mess hall, the group following her as she led them down a path surrounded by trees, people amongst them chattering quietly.

 

Clary found herself towards the front of the group as she admired the beautiful scenery around them, occasionally listening to her group members babble behind her. She turned her attention to Izzy who was standing in front of her, her hand fisted tightly to her beige backpack strap and her ponytail bouncing with every step. Taking a deep breath, Clary fastened her pace until she was walking besides Isabelle, her steps falling in line with hers.

“I just want you to know how excited I am for this! Like, I've wanted to be a counselor at a summer camp for years now and then this opportunity came up and I couldn't pass the chance!” Clary knew that wasn't the best introduction to some gorgeous girl that you'd never met before, but Clary had never been one to know the art of being subtle.

But Izzy didn't seem to mind. She laughed, her eyes closing briefly, and her head tilting back in a momentary bliss.

“I'm glad you’re excited then. I hope this whole thing,” she gestures around her for a moment before looking back to Clary, “lives up to your expectations! This is the first time I've trained counselors and I'm hoping I don't make a mess of it like my mom thinks I will.”

Although she says it in a light hearted tone, there's still a hint of sadness in her words and Clary couldn't help but frown. But once Izzy saw her frown her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

“No it's nothing like you probably think, I just meant that this is my first year and I'm nervous. That's all,” she said, a smile returning to Clary’s face afterwards.

Clary went to respond but closed her mouth once she saw that they had arrived.

The campfire circle was an open area of dirt with large, dark slabs of rock lined up in rows around a pit, which Clary assumed was where the fire would normally be.

Clary took a seat besides a girl in her group on one of the rocks, her foot rapidly tapping up and down. Izzy made her way to the front of the small group, her radiant smile once again showing. Removing a binder from her bag, Izzy flipped through until she landed on her desired page, her eyes skimming the words before she looked up.

“To start, we are just going to briefly go over rules and what to do in a what if situation. This is most likely going to be one of the boring parts of this, but please bear with me here!” She began listing off different rules, one by one and Clary couldn't help and let her mind wander.

Her eyes drifted around her, taking in the faces of her group and then looking up at the sky, the fluffy white clouds slowly making their way across the light blue background.

“Clary? Do you understand?” Clary’s eyes widened, looking towards Isabelle who was standing before her, one of her eyebrows raised in question.

“O-oh. Uh yea, totally understand!” She smiled, hoping that her voice didn’t waver from anything other than confidence too much. Izzy nodded.

“Great! Now it's time for-” she flipped through a few pages in her binder, stopping once again, “going over our schedule for the month the kiddos will be here!”

Clary actually managed to listen for around a half an hour before Izzy went off topic and started to ramble about her youngest brother and his “adorable giggle.”

 

  * • •



“So how’d I do? Did I satisfy your hopes and dreams,” Izzy asked after she was done speaking and the group had began to walk back to the mess hall for lunch. Clary thought about it for a moment while Izzy glanced over her face, waiting for any indication that she had done alright.

“You did fine, lost me a few times, but that isn't too difficult to do, or at least that's what Simon would say,” Clary explained to her, not taking into account that Izzy might not remember exactly who Simon was.

“Oh good,” Izzy laughed for a moment. “Simon? Was that the boy with glasses you walked with in? You guys make a cute couple.”

Clary felt her face heat up.

“Simon and I? A couple? No definitely not, he’s like my brother. We grew up together,” she told Izzy and it was Izzy’s turn to feel her face heat up.

“Oh my, I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed, its just that you two seemed so close-”

“Really, it's fine! Plus, I’m not interested in guys anyway.”Clary knew that she was taking a risk just telling some stranger that she was much more interested in girls than she had ever been with the opposite sex, but Clary had never had much common sense.

“Guess we have something in common than,” Isabelle’s tone was light hearted but it still had a hint of sadness underneath it. The two continued on their conversation all the way until they stepped foot into the mess hall, the cold air bringing down some of the flush from Clary’s cheeks. Although, not all of the redness in her face was from the heat.

 

  * • •



 

Over the next few days, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace explained everything and anything the counselors in training needed to know. Clary found herself slightly overwhelmed with all the information, and with the kids arriving the next day, she couldn't have been more anxious. Her nails were already bitten down raw, and she had been pacing back and forth in Izzy and hers cabin for the previous half an hour.

“You're going to wear holes down in the floor if you keep doing that,” Izzy commented from her place laid out on her bed, her long, dark hair sprawled out behind her and her legs draped lazily over one another.

Clary stopped pacing, looking towards Isabelle. She shook out her hands, briefly glancing towards the open window and the night sky outside.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. But how aren't you worried? We are going to be in charge of kids, actual kids! I can barely take care of myself!” She gushed, tugging at a strand of her hair.

Izzy patted the spot besides her, bringing her legs to the edge of her bed, gazing up at Clary, a light smile on her lips. Clary sighed, sitting next to her, hugging her knees to her chest.

“It’ll all work out, I promise. Kids aren't as bad as you think, and this’ll be fun. You just have to relax. Oo! I know,” Izzy said, positioning herself behind Clary. She brought her hands up, resting on them on Clary’s shoulders, beginning to rub.

 _This feels really nice,_ Clary thought, melting back into Isabelle with a sigh. She would be fine.  _Izzys right. This’ll be fun._

 

  * • •



Izzy had told Clary to wait in the cabin while she collected the six girls that would be staying in their cabin.  _Lacy, Sara, Rowan, Loreli, Anna and Penelope._ Clary wasn't sure how she was to cater to all six of them and still be the best counselor she could be, but she knew it would all work out. Izzy said so, and at that point, she trusted Izzy. Living with somebody for a few days really helps you gain a sort of confidence in their judgment.

“And this is the cabin you lovelies will be staying in!” Izzy’s voice carried through the open door, six girls shuffling in, their eyes glancing over everything.

“Who’s she? My mom says that redheads are trouble,” a girl with tan skin and dark curls asked, her finger pointing towards Clary, who was seated at the edge of her bed.

“Hey! Take that back!” Another girl demanded, her red hair much darker than Clary’s.

“No! Are you saying my mom is a liar?” The girl from before asked, sounding appalled.

“Anna, your mom isn't always right, and I happen to personally know Clary, who is also your counselor, and she is an amazing person,” Izzy said, crouching down besides the curly haired girl who took another quick glance at Clary. She leaned down further, her mouth hovering near Anna’s ear. “Plus, she makes really good smores,” she whispered.

Anna looked away, her arms crossing over hcr chest after she mumbled a quick, “fine.”

“I call top bunk!” One of the girls shouted, racing towards one of the bunk beds positioned in the far right corner, throwing her duffle bag on top of it.

“Rowan! Wait up, you know my legs don't run that fast!” Shrieked a short blonde girl as she jogged towards the bunk, gently setting down her bag, pulling out a small elephant stuffed animal and setting it by the pillow.

“Well then, why don't the rest of you choose a bunk, and please no fighting, and then we can get into introductions.

There was a chorus of agreements, and slowly but surely the bunks filled up.

“Why don't we sit in a circle and introduce ourselves along with our favorite color and our favorite season,” Clary prompted, sitting down on the hardwood, the girls following after her. She just briefly caught Izzy’s small smile.

“Uh, guess I’ll go first then. I’m Loreli, my favorite color is blue and I like winter best,” said the red haired girl from early, twirling one of her curls around her index finger.

“I’m Rowan, I like orange and summers nice,” introduce a lanky brown haired girl with freckles dotting her face.

The rest of the girls introduced themselves and Clary made sure to store the information they gave her in her head for future reference.

Lacy liked purple and spring while Sara and Anna both liked red and fall. And Penelope liked yellow and winter.

 

  * • •



Clary was surprised when the next week went off without a hitch. She had expected something tragic to happen, yet she spent the whole week with six wonderful children and one  _wonderful_ counselor. The following day they would be going rock climbing and after that, Jace would be teaching a sword fighting lesson. Nothing too extreme, of course. She hadn't realized how exhilarating her working at a adventure camp would be, but it certainly kept her on her toes. Especially when Rowan kept convincing Lacy to run off and do something dangerous with her.  But that eventually stopped with enough scraped knees and scoldings.

“Everybody all dressed and ready? We have to meet Alec and Magnus by the rock climbing equipment in ten minutes,” Isabelle called out, her eyes scanning the chaotic room, shoes were being tossed to their owners and Clary was trying to convince Rowan to come down from the supporting wooden beam that she was currently hanging from. Just another day in Cabin eight.

The managed to make it to the rock climbing wall with a minute to spare, and of course, Magnus and Alec were already there, chatting quietly.

Upon seeing the girls, Magnus had them line up as he situated them in the gear, making sure it was tight enough and wouldn't fall off, Alec explaining what to do and what not to do in the background.

Clary took a quick mental headcount, making sure that Izzy and her hadn’t lost one of the girls on the way. Good, they hadn’t.

 

  * • •



Mid way through rock climbing, Clary was comforting Lacy who had hit her head against one of the larger fake rocks on the way up. Despite the girl almost being ten, her body was still racked with sobs all because of a small bruise, but Clary wasn't about to argue with her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rowan walk over after stepping out of the harness. She sat down next to Lacy, lightly bumping their shoulders.

“It's gonna be alright. It's only a bruise, and it won't even be noticeable, plus you can tell that boy Zayn that you, “ Rowan paused for a moment to think, “ got into a fight! And now he won't even be able to call you a wuss anymore!”

Lacy sniffled, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. She looked towards Rowan, a hopeful smile on her tear stained face.

“Do you think he’ll by it?” She asked, her voice quiet.

“Of course he will. And if he doesn't I’ll be your witness!” Lacy giggled, her head thrown back and a few blonde strands falling from her ponytail.

Clary smiled.

  
  


  * • •



 

“Are you sure all the girls are asleep?” Clary asked and Izzy nodded, closing the cabin door behind her. She gestured towards the two worn out lawn chairs placed on the porch, sitting in one of them. Clary followed her lead, crossing her ankles and letting her head lol back, resting it on the back of the chair. “Who knew this would be so tiring?” Clary said, Izzy who was staring at Clary hummed in agreement.

“ To be honest, I never really wanted to work at this camp. It seemed boring, and my parents do this kind of thing and they're miserable. And I thought, how could something making my parents so miserable, be all that great?” Her voice died out, and she glanced over at Clary once again.

“Then why do it at all? If you want to work somewhere else, do it. No one's stopping you. You're an adult, Izzy. You can take control of your life, live your dreams! Go make YouTube videos for a living or something,” Clary joked, letting her eyes close. Izzy laughed, it didn't sound quite natural, almost forced.

“Nah I think I’ll stick around for a bit longer. Plus, the company's good,” Izzy laughed again, her gaze resting on Clary for a few moments until the other girl’s eyes opened, blinking a few times.

“What company? Your brothers? The kids? Not like you hang out with a large amount of people or anything,” Clary said, sitting up.

“I was talking about you.” Izzy rested her elbow on the arm rest, her head sitting in her palm. Clary laughed again, turning towards Izzy.

“You're not so bad company yourself,” she teased. Izzy raised an eyebrow, in an effortless way that only Isabelle Lightwood could pull off.

“Oh yea?”

“Yea.” It was only then that Clary realized how close the two were. If she just leaned forward a bit she could- And then Izzy was kissing her. Isabelle Lightwood herself was kissing Clary. It by no means perfect and Clary had to awkwardly angle her head as to avoid falling off the chair, but Izzy didn't seem to mind how many times Clary’s teeth knocked into her or the frequent amount of times Clary’s nose got in the way of hers. Clary couldn't  _wait_ to tell everything to Simon.

Maybe it would be nice if she stuck around  _just_ a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my giftee enjoys this mess of a work!


End file.
